


some sugar

by JujuRotfuchs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1990s, 90s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheering Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Setting, Musicals, Otabek Altin is head over heels for him, Songfic, Yuri Plisetsky is a tease, Yuribek, otayuri - Freeform, our boys are in LOVE, set a lil into the future, yoimusicweek, yoimusicweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/pseuds/JujuRotfuchs
Summary: „And since when are you so sappy?“ His voice is a little thick with emotion.„Since you called in sick today. I know it’s your job, so don’t expect me to be more than a substitute.“„I wouldn’t dream of it.“ Yuri’s playfulness is contagious. He can feel himself getting distracted from his sulking and by the way Yuri’s eyes gleam he can feel it too.„I know what you need.“ Yuri says with a grin before he pulls away from him and sits back again. „You need some sugar.“Or: Yuri is hellbent on cheering his boyfriend up after a bad day and he will do whatever it takes to make Otabek smile again.





	some sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of yoi music week: 1990's

  
Otabek is convinced that Yuri Plisetsky has more talent in his pinky finger than most other people have in their entire body and that includes himself. He isn’t mad about thinking so nor is he jealous, how could he when he adores Yuri with every fibre of his being ?

Like Yuri had threatened he would as a 15 year old, he became a living legend and made the world of figure skating his bitch. His words by the way, not Otabek’s.   
He grew into a beautiful young man that was dreamy fairy and roaring tiger in equal parts. His beauty striking to the point that he got offered a model contract before and asked to be the face of a few commercials. That’s a lot of attention for a athlete participating in a sport that wasn’t as famous and and popular around the globe as other kinds of spots are but Yuri hadn’t been that impressed. _Beauty isn’t an achievement_ , he had claimed and shrugged. But Yuri had a lot of talents even if they weren’t all as outstanding as his skating career.

He was much smarter than most people thought him to be, finishing his school with amazing grades despite hard training six times a week. He was witty in a way that came from being intelligent, even if he used sarcasm and vulgar insults on a daily basis. Yuri could be charming beyond his looks if he could stop himself from frowning and he was articulate in a way, that impressed everyone who simply saw a blonde and thought: _dumb_.  
As he matured he became confident enough to realize that he didn’t have to proof his worth and abilities to anyone that thought lowly of him but that didn’t mean that he would resist a challenge he’d be faced with. Doing things out of spite still wasn’t something he could stop himself from doing.   
  
But Yuri had a heart of gold when it came to animals. Someone who loved his family more than anything despite not having any relatives left. He was the most loyal friend you could make and someone that loved so fiercely, that Otabek often wondered if his passion and devotion knew any limits.   
  
His biggest and most treasured talent however, at least in Otabek’s eyes, was Yuri’s ability to always cheer him up no matter how bad his day had been. The fact that he always managed to make him smile or make him feel safer, better, at _home_ \- wherever they were, like he was an eternal source of light Otabek had been blessed with. As prickly, angry and impulsive Yuri could get, he was just as sweet, caring and loving once he deemed you deserving of it. And then his fondness would last stronger than some may had expected. So even on days when Otabek wanted to sulk and be angry, wanting to wallow in his own self-pity, he had no chance. Not with Yuri around.  
  
Today is a bad day like that. Otabek basically drags himself into their shared apartment, dropping his training bag by the door before angrily kicking his shoes off. He can hear noises coming from the kitchen, telling him exactly where he would find his boyfriend. Yuri had been home earlier than him. Back when they had started training at the same rink and seeing each other more often, they had quickly decided on different training schedules, both because they distracted each other too much but also because every couple needed a little bit of time apart from each other. It made the reunion all the sweeter and more anticipated.  
  
Yuri stands by the stove and stirs something in a pot when Otabek comes into the kitchen. He's wearing a small pair of frilly pyjama shorts and a loose white shirt with a v-neck that exposes most of his collarbones and looks a lot like it belongs to Otabek. His hair is a beautiful mess of a ponytail and, how else could it be, there are leopard-print socks on his feet.  
When he notices Otabek, he turns around with a smile brighter than he sun and comes flying over to him, spoon still in hand, dripping tomato-sauce all over the kitchen tiles.  
  
„Hey.“ He leans forward to kiss him and Otabek carefully frees the spoon from his fingers before he paints the wall next to them red too. He can do such things with his eyes closed by now and doesn’t need to break their kiss in order to do so. Yuri tastes like tomatoes and home, and some of the tension he feels already leave his shoulders at the press of soft lips against his. When they pull away from each other, Yuri already knows that Otabek isn’t in a good mood. He knows such things with his eyes closed by now.  
  
„Bad day?“ He asks, raising his hands to hold Otabek’s face gently. Thumbs caressing his cheeks and jaw at each side, long fingers wandering up to soothe out the angry lines on Otabek’s forehead.  
  
Otabek nods and adds: „Long day.“  
  
„Wanna talk about it?“  
  
He shakes his head. „Maybe later.“ There isn’t much to tell, it was a shitty day and his training didn’t went as it should have. It’s not a big deal but he’s still angry and frustrated about it. Yuri knows that Otabek will talk to him eventually so he changes the topic.  
  
„I made dinner.“ He declares while grinning like he hid a gold medal in their pot, he does it to cheer Otabek up because Yuri cooks a lot and he’s good at it so this isn’t big news.  
  
„Thank you baby.“ His voice sounds more tired than he feels.“Do I have time for a quick shower before we eat? I’m sweaty.“  
  
„Of course.“ Yuri answers and kisses him again, looping his arms around him because he doesn’t care if he’s smelly. „Do you want me to come with you? I’ll blow you until you feel better.“  
  
Otabek loves that Yuri can say things like that while looking at him with big innocent eyes, can say things like that without turning red. Loves that Yuri absolutely means what he says, loves that he wouldn’t say it to anyone but Otabek. It makes him smile, a little bit.  
  
„You’ll get a sore jaw then, love.“  
  
„It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.“ Yuri grins.  
  
„Maybe later.“ Otabek says and pecks him one more time.  
  
Yuri fake-gasps. „What makes you think my offer will still stand then? Now go and hurry, I’m hungry. Oh and give me my spoon _back_.“

  
**xxx**

  
After his shower and by the time they’re done eating and cuddled up on the couch in their living room, Otabek already feels a little better. Still sulking, so he won’t admit it but definitely better. The TV is quietly playing with some kind of documentary neither of them is really watching and Otabek, stubborn as he is, shows no sign that he’s impressed with Yuri’s attempts to cheer him up.  
He doesn’t laugh when being tickled, doesn’t snort at his jokes. He’ll smile a little at Yuri’s stories but won’t engage in an actual conversation. He kisses him back but doesn’t take things further. It causes Yuri to furrow his own eyebrows in frustration because Otabek does nothing more than cuddling him while his mind seems to be somewhere else.  
  
„Beka! Pay attention to me.“ Yuri demands like he's the one in need of a better mood.  
  
„I am.“ Otabek tugs gently on a strand of hair he’s been wrapping and unwrapping around his finger for the last few minutes as to prove his words.  
  
„You’re as quiet as a fish.“ Yuri accuses and he does it knowing that Otabek isn’t a big chatterbox to begin with, which must mean that he’s really insociable today.

„What a lovely comparison.“ Otabek says dryly but he’s far from mad. He knows that Yuri is right.

„What can I do to make you feel better?“ Yuri asks and runs is fingers through Otabek’s hair. He closes his eyes at the feeling.  
  
„You don’t have to do anything,Yura. You already made me feel better. It’s just a weird day today, I’m sure that all of this will be gone by the time I wake up tomorrow.“ Otabek sighs, giving Yuri a small smile when he opens his eyes again.  
  
Yuri frowns again. „Tomorrow morning? That’s ages away.“ He says like the little drama queen he secretly is. „Oh no that’s unacceptable, I will cheer you up now and than he will spend a marvellous evening together.“  
  
Otabek smiles a little bigger at his determination. „Why is this so important to you?“ He asks quietly.  
  
„Because,“ Yuri says and leans in closer until they almost have to go cross-eyed in order to look at each other, „every moment I get to spend with you is a gift and I don’t intend to not make the absolute best out of every second.“ Otabek’s chest tightens a little, Yuri rarely says things like that.  
  
„Isn’t that exhausting?.“ He whispers.  
  
„No.“ Yuri whispers back. „It’s all I ever wanted.“  
  
„And since when are you so sappy?“ His voice is a little thick with emotion.  
  
„Since you called in sick today. I know it’s your job, so don’t expect me to be more than a substitute.“  
  
„I wouldn’t dream of it.“ Yuri’s playfulness is contagious. He can feel himself getting distracted from his sulking and by the way Yuri’s eyes gleam, he can feel it too.  
  
„I know what you need.“ Yuri says with a grin before he pulls away from him and sits back again. „You need some sugar.“  
  
„Sugar?“ Otabek echoes a little confused, about to ask if Yuri’s gonna bake them some cookies now.  
  
Yuri’s grin spreads wider. _„I've got a sweet tooth, for licorice drops and jelly roll…“_ Yuri starts to sing and Otabek’s jaw drops. He gets on his knees and leans in closer to Otabek again, _„…Hey Sugar Daddy, Hansel needs some sugar in his bowl…“_ He continues singing and his eyes are sparkling with mischief.  
  
„Who’s Hansel?“ Otabek asks weakly, unable to take his eyes of his boyfriend.

_„I'll lay out fine china on the linen and polish up the chrome. If you've got some sugar for me, Sugar Daddy bring it home.“_ Otabek winces a little as Yuri continues to belt out the notes, there’s a reason after all that Yuri became a figure skater and not a singer but still, his talent to perform works magic despite his bad singing.   
  
In one swift motion, Yuri slides onto his lap, straddling him. _„Black strap molasses, You’re my orange blossom honey bear.“_ Yuri sings and almost messes up by laughing at the ridiculous pet-name and Otabek can’t help but grin too. He places his hands on his boyfriends hips. _„Bring me Versace blue jeans and black designer underwear…“_ Yuri’s eyes go from joyful to dark and smouldering in a heartbeat as he starts grinding himself against Otabek’s crotch. The latter gasps at the sudden pleasure shooting through him and misses the next line completely. _„…If you got some sugar for me, Sugar Daddy bring it home.“_ Yuri winks at him and slides from his lap just as Otabek got over his shock and wanted to press him closer against himself.   
  
He groans. And busts out in unexpected laughter as Yuri jumps on the coffee-table in front of him, grabbing the TV-remote to use as a microphone. _„Oh the thrill of control, like the rush of rock and roll…“_ Yuri sings into their remote and starts to sinfully move his hips, _“…It’s the sweetest taste I've known, If you've got some sugar bring it home.“_ Otabek is mesmerised. He has no idea how Yuri manages to stay serious enough to stop himself from bursting out into laughter.   
He’s putting on a full performance now, singing loudly and proudly. Dancing wildly across their small table like it’s a broadway-stage. _„When honey bees go shopping, it’s something to be seen. They swarm to wild flowers and get nectar for the queen.“_ Yuri pulls the tie from his hair and shakes it out from left to right. He lets his free hand roam over his chest and teases Otabek with his eyes, with the playful smirk around his sweet mouth. Then he drops to his knees and leans over the gap between the couch and the table, bringing his face close to Otabek’s who also leaned in. _„ And every thing you bring me got me dripping like a honeycomb…“_ He purrs more than he sings the line, undressing Otabek with his eyes. _„And if you've got some sugar for me, Sugar Daddy, bring it home.“_  
  
He pulls away again, grinning widely when he sees the longing written all over his boyfriends face. He jumps back up and starts dancing on the table again while he repeats singing the refrain. Otabek sees nothing but naked legs that go on for miles while Yuri’s little pyjama shorts reveal just a sneak peek of his perfect ass-cheeks whenever he moves right and they ride up, and a flying mop of blond hair as Yuri spins around himself, throwing his head back to expose his pale neck. Otabek’s shirt is sliding off his shoulder too as he shakes his hips and it’s a beautiful, messy sight. Gleaming green eyes catch his own and a wicked grin follows. Yuri’s cheeks have gone a little red from dancing and he looks so happy that Otabek can’t take his eyes off him. Not once.

The remote lands somewhere on the couch next to him and Yuri continues singing without it as he twirls off the table and dances through their entire living room instead. _„Whiskey and French cigarettes, a motorbike with high- speed jets. A Waterpik, a Cuisinart and a hypo-allergenic dog.“_ Yuri raises his arms over his head and wiggles them around while rolls his shoulders and jumps around like a excited child.  
 _„Oh, I want all the luxuries of the modern age and every item on every page in the Lillian Vernon catalogue.“_ Yuri sings and spreads his arms to each side, spinning around himself with his head thrown back. Otabek has to laugh out loud. God, he loves him so much.   
  
His laughter dies when Yuri licks his lips and sinks down to his knees on their hardwood-floor, slowly crawling towards him like a wildcat approaching his prey. Without haste but deadly and breathtakingly dangerous. „ _So you think only a woman can truly love a man.“_ Yuri purrs, dark eyes firmly set on Otabek’s. _„Then you buy me the dress, I’ll be more woman than a man like you can stand.“_ Otabek’s heart his racing in his chest and he feels a little drunk, wanting nothing more than getting his hands back on the cheeky minx that is his boyfriend.   
Yuri crawled between Otabek’s parted legs, sitting on the floor between them now. Slowly he let’s his hands glide up Otabek’s legs and over his tights, maintaining intense eye-contact the entire time. _„I'll be your Venus on a chocolate clam shell, rising on a sea of marshmallow foam.“_ He whisper-sings, crooking one of his fingers to gesture Otabek to come closer. Immediately, he leans down towards Yuri and steals a kiss. But before Otabek can grab him and pull him fully into his lap like he wanted too, Yuri pushes him back into the cushions and dances away again. Out of reach for Otabek who looks at him with half-lidded eyes and a uncontrollable grin.   
  
_„And if you've got some sugar for me, Sugar Daddy, bring it home.“_ Yuri sings while he turns around to give Otabek the best view when he starts shaking his ass, sticking it out and grinning over his shoulder so he won’t miss the slightest reaction of his boyfriend. Oh he knows _exactly_ what he does to Otabek, that little tease. Otabek’s eyes almost burn through the thin cotton covering his backside as Yuri prances over to his boyfriends piano that stands in the corner. He places his elbows on the cool surface and bends over it with his legs spread, sticking his butt out once more as he swings it from side to side. _„It's our tradition to control, like Erich Honecker and Helmut Kohl.“_  
  
While Yuri sings, he pushes himself on top of the piano and makes a big show of rolling around on it until he lays on his back, throwing his arms over his head dramatically. _„From the Ukraine to the Rhone. Sweet home über alles, Lord, I'm coming home.“_ He sings aloud, lolling on the smooth surface while Otabek finally decides that he had enough. He reaches the piano just as Yuri, a bit breathlessly but undoubtedly beaming, sings the last like off-key in a way that is almost charming. _„So come on, Sugar Daddy, bring me home.“_  
  
He shrieks as Otabek grabs him by the ankle and pulls him towards himself, making him glide over the piano before Otabek catches him into his arms. He looks at Yuri with a admiration like he sees him for the first time. Yuri, who gasps for air and laughs at the same time, wraps his arms around Otabek’s neck as they sway next to the piano.  
  
„What was that?“ Otabek finally manages to ask, grinning just as widely.  
  
„It’s a musical number. Did you like it?“  
  
„I loved it, kitten but how? I wasn’t aware that you knew entire musical numbers by heart.“ And he really loves it, loves that Yuri can still surprise him and sweep him off his feet and make him fall in love with him all over again.   
  
„Did you forget I grew up with Victor Nikiforov?“ And really, that’s explanation enough.  
  
„Hmm.“ Otabek hums and finally leans forward to _really_ kiss Yuri, his head still spinning from his performance. He pulls his boyfriend closer and pushes one hand into his messy hair, the other wandering down to the swell of his ass. Yuri opens his mouth for him and meets his tongue with his own, pressing his body closer to Otabek’s chest. Their kiss grows hungrier, deeper and then Yuri pulls back, just a little.  
  
„Did I manage to cheer you up?“ He murmurs against Otabek jaw, breathing hotly over his skin there as if he can’t feel Otabek’s change of mood pressing against his own thigh.  
  
„You always do, Yura.“ Otabek mumbles and when Yuri makes an attempt of saying more, he pulls him back for another kiss, efficiently silencing him.  
  
Yuri makes a little protesting sound against his lips before he melts against him again, his hands moving over Otabek’s body in a way that makes Otabek think of what he offered earlier in the kitchen. It makes him think of _other_ talents Yuri has. Talents they discovered together.  
Without breaking their kiss, he manoeuvres them around and towards the direction of their bedroom. He doesn’t know if they will make it that far. They don’t care much when they start stumbling into things.  
  
„Beka,“ Yuri pants against his lips, moaning at his wandering hands,“What do you want?“  
  
Otabek feels hot all over when he backs Yuri up against _something_ , grabbing as much of him as he can reach, pulling his hips closer against his. He bites his way up his neck, relishing in every gasp he coaxes out of his love. When he answers, it’s a hot growl against Yuri’s ear followed by another bite. „Give me some more sugar.“  
  


**Author's Note:**

> From this day on, Yuri won't stop calling Otabek his orange blossom honey bear because he's a lil shit. 
> 
> This was so much fun to write, I was giggling. Disgusting. Anyway, the song I used is called 'Sugar Daddy' and it's from the Musical 'Hedwig and the angry Inch'. While the Musical's story plays during the 80's, the songs for it were actually recorded and released in 1999. There is an AMAZING version of Neil Patrick Harris performing it on YouTube, check it out [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIaFn5lsLd8)
> 
> You can also find the entire soundtrack on Spotify and I think elsewhere too but I'm too lazy to check rn
> 
> What's your favorite one shot so far? Let me know in the comments <3


End file.
